


The Last Time - Part 2

by Billsanddavid



Series: The Last Time Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billsanddavid/pseuds/Billsanddavid





	The Last Time - Part 2

David had thought it had been a good idea when Georgia had suggested that her and the kids come up to Cardiff while he was filming the 50th anniversary episode. He was excited for it. He wouldn’t miss them as much. He could show Ty around set, he could introduce him to the rest of the cast. It would be good, he had convinced himself of it.

Then she’d seen. Seen him touching Billie’s leg and holding her hand instead of sitting at a cafe with her somewhere having the lunch he had promised her and so easily forgotten about. Georgia knew she shouldn’t be jealous, he loved her. He’d married her. They had a family. But she still couldn’t help but feel worried because she knew of their past. She’d seen the red carpet kisses and award presentation speeches. Who tells their best friend that ‘they love them so much and miss them desperately?’.

He’d been honest and told her all the details of their relationship before when she had asked about them. He’d told her that they were just best friends and that yes, they’d shared a few intimate moments… lingering hugs, brief kisses, they’d shared a bed on set a few times too, but it had never been anything more than platonic.

They’d both been silent in the car on the way home from the studio that afternoon and waited until the kids were asleep before she started her assault on him. 'Seriously?!', he remembers her asking. He wasn't really sure where she was going but he knew it was about Billie. 'How can you seriously sit there at work and have your hands on her while we're, while your kids are sitting at home waiting for you? You promised me David, you promised me time for us and you promised me you would only see her when you had to'. He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands down his face. No point replaying it over in his mind.

'Dave?', Georgia said walking in to the lounge of the suite they were staying in. She looked around and found him sitting on the sofa, still in the clothes he wore during the day even though it was quite late in to the night.

He looked deep in thought, but looked up at her as soon as she said his name. He could tell she was still mad, even though he had explained to her (again) that they were, still are just old friends. Maybe if he told her that enough, said it out loud enough, then he might believe it too.

'I think you should probably stay at the flat tonight. I just need some time with the kids and by myself. Plus you know it's closer for you to work’, she said before turning and heading back to the bedroom.

It wasn’t the first time he’d not been allowed to sleep in his bed because of Billie, he was sure it wouldn’t be the last.

_________________________________________________________

He turned the key in the lock of the flat. It was in the same complex as the flats that he and Billie lived in when they were filming series 2, but it wasn’t his. It didn’t feel familiar. It felt cold and empty. He walked in and put his suitcase down in the middle of the lounge. He changed into his pyjama’s, poured himself a large glass of scotch and sat back on the sofa.

Minutes, and a couple of scotch’s later, he felt his phone in his pocket start to vibrate. It was late, just past midnight. It had to be Georgia, she was the only person he knew would be awake. Was she ringing to apologise? Was she ringing to tell him to not come back at all?

'Dave', the voice on the other end of the line said.

'Hey you. I'm sorry about today. That was really horrible of me to do that to you. I…' he started.

'Dave, really it's fine You don't need to explain it to me. She's your wife and she's most important'.

'Bills', he said sighing.

'Wait, where are you?'.

'Extra's flat. I didn't finish til late tonight so they let me use one of the old flats. This place still creeps me out', she laughed.

'Me too'.

'I thought you were staying in Cardiff, in the city with Georgia and the kids?', she was confused.

'I was. We, we're… I'm spending tonight here', he couldn't bare to tell her that he'd been kicked out because of her. Although, he had a feeling she might have figured that one out herself anyway.

Then all he hears is a dial tone.

_________________________________________________________

_Found myself at your door,_

_Just like all those times before,_

_I’m not sure how I got here,_

_All roads they lead me here._

_I imagine you are home,_

_In your room all alone,_

_And you open your eyes into mine,_

_And everything feels better._

She knew why he was staying at the flat. It was her. She knew because when her and Laurence fought it was usually about him.

She pressed the end call button, grabbed her coat and walked out of her flat. She stood at his door. The silver of the number 10 on the door staring back at her. She laughed to herself under her breath, of course it was flat number 10. She reached up and quietly knocked against the door. She waited for what felt like an eternity before he opened the door. He stood in front of her looking slightly dishevelled, wearing flannel pj bottoms and a shirt she recognised. She couldn’t believe he still had it after all these years.

'Trust me I'm a Doctor?', she smirked.

'Yep. Looks good on me, this shirt', he beamed back at her. He was right. She had picked the pale blue purposely, knowing how good he looked in that colour, remembering when he wore his pale blue suit shirts on set.

He gestured towards the lounge room, 'Come in, I was just having a drink'.

She walked in, threw off her coat and sat on the sofa, pulling a blanket over her legs. She was wearing the smallest pair of shorts he had ever seen. Not that he cared. She had always had lovely legs - legs that looks even better now after all that running she was doing to stay fit for Secret Diary.

He poured them both a scotch and handed one to her. 'I'm sorry', she said looking down at her glass. 'I know Georgia's never been particularly fond of me. Seeing us on set together was probably the last thing she wanted'.

'Bill, she knew you would be here before she even suggested, before I suggested that she should come up here with me', he ran his fingers through his hair. Some seriously good hair she thought. 'It probably doesn't help that she saw us holding hands but she knows Bill, I've told her about us. Our friendship, what it is, or what it used to be'.

'Can I tell you something?', Billie asked.

David nodded, looking at her questioningly.

'We have the same fight… Laurence and I. About us, you and me. She knows you love her Dave just like Laurence knows I love him, it's just what we have, our friendship. It's special and no one will ever really understand it like we do'.

He smiled and rested his hand on her knee. ‘You always say the right things, Piper. Where are Laurence and the kids tonight?’.

'Home. His parents have the kids. I think he was going out with some mates. I told him it's probably best if I stay here while I'm filming.'

'And what does Mr Fox think about that?', he joked. She noticed him looking down at the tattoo on her forearm. She pulled her sleeves down.

'He's not happy. But its work, yeah. And 'sides he goes away a lot too', she explained. 'It's only for a few days. I don't have to be here anywhere near as long as you do. It's good that Georgia and the kids could come with you for it. I'd hate to be away from my kids for weeks'.

'Another drink?', he asked changing the subject.

'We've got to be on set in a few hours… remember that little thing we're filming called the 50th anniversary episode?', she laughed.

'Wouldn't be the first time we showed up to a Doctor Who filming after a night out Piper', he pointed out matter of factly.

'Go on then', she said tilting her glass, giving him her signature tongue in teeth smile. 

_________________________________________________________ 

_Right before your eyes, I’m breaking,_

_No Past, No reasons why, Just you and me._

Billie woke up her blonde hair covering her face. It was early, the sun was only starting to come up. She felt a queasiness in the pit of her stomach. What happened last night, she thought. She pulled the duvet down from her shoulders and rolled on to her back, noticing David’s hand slip down from her side as she did. She sat up slowly being careful not to wake him and looked around the room. Remember, she thought.

'Billie the Piper' he said sloshing the last bit of the scotch in to their glasses. They were on to their 5th glass together, which would make him on about his 8th. He thinks. Either way, he knew at this point they were both quite intoxicated.

'Yes, Mr Teninch', she giggled. He missed that sound, and that nick name.

'Wanna know something?', he asked. She nodded, still smiling. 'I've missed you desperately too'.

They were words that came off his tongue easily. Too easily, he could thank the scotch for that and her, he couldn’t help himself when he was around her. They’d missed their chance the first time around what with her being married, or him being in a relationship and then her leaving, but this time on their second chance he didn’t want to miss the chance to tell her how he felt.

She moved over to his side of the sofa and wrapped him up in a hug. Her blonde hair falling softly against his face. He breathed in the essence that was her, she smelled just like she used to. He wondered if it was just his surroundings making him remember or if she still used the same perfume purposely.

'Please stay', he whispered in to her ear.

'Forever', she promised him.

_This is the last time I’m asking you this,_

_Put my name at the top of your list,_

_This is the last time I’m asking you why,_

_You break my heart in the blink of an eye._

Billie rubbed the palms of her hands over her eyes. She couldn’t remember anything of the night other than a few small details. At least my clothes are on, she thought as she slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed.

'Bills', David said throatily looking up from his pillow. She smiled, he still sleeps on his front.

'Hey, I've, I was just about to. I have to go. I need to get ready for today. I'll see you later yeah?'.

And before he could answer she ran out of the bedroom and out of his life again.


End file.
